wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Caligo
Appearance Caligo is light gray with a darker crest. On some parts of her scales, there are slight purple streaks. She has dark blue eyes. Her horns curve slightly but are nothing wild. The scales on her snout are dark gray, and she is quite a pretty dragon once you think about it. Her claws are curved slighter than normal and she is an excellent climber. Her wings are slightly smaller than normal and she doesn't use them much. she has a normal build, if anything on the leaner side. Personality She is a generally happy dragon and fits in well with the stereotypical Mistwing. She is friendly, social, and playful, but can get very excitable when around friends. When she is made upset, Caligo can het very mad and sad, but she is trying to control these tantrums. She strives to be as happy and friendly as possible, and not let anything bother her. Caligo is very trusting and sometimes this can be her downfall. However, she is also very loyal and will stand up for her friends. But when she is in the face of real danger, she becomes cowardly. With her parents, Caligo can be very quiet, preferring not to anger her parents, as she is quite scared of them. Caligo thinks greatly of the other tribes, though she prefers her own. She is open and thinks everyone should be friends. Abilities Caligo is very talented at natural camouflage, and often can't be spotted on even the slightest misty days if she doesn't want to be. She has average mist breath, and her physical build isn't the best. She is clever and smart though. She is a very talented climber, and often practices in the park. She also loves sports, even though she isn't the best at them. Backstory Early Life Caligo was born to a traditional family, with her parents being Gladio and Gemma. She has one brother, Ferrum, that is only slightly older than her. However, she wasn't anything like him she loved going out, making friends, and learning, even though her family was military based. Her brother was following in their parents' footsteps, and physically trained himself whenever he could. Caligo often went out and played in the park of the square, as their house was right next to it. She enjoyed going around and making friends. School Age Life When Caligo started school, she was quite pleased and loved to learn. At a fairly young age, Caligo was taking hard classes. Her brother was more physically active and often ended up with homework. Caligo was social and had many friends, but could also be the subject of bullies as she was too trusting and was physically weak. Though she could stand up for her friends, when it came to standing up for herself, she was at a lost. She was always told by her parents to fix her own problems. When the bullying became too much. Caligo told. She told the teachers about the bullies and that was the end to the bullying at the school, at least while Cali was there. As Cali grew up, she became more responsible and soon it was time to leave school. After School After Cali and her brother finished school, their parents requested to send them off to train as cadets. Ferrum eagerly agreed while Cali declined. Inraged, Gladio yelled at Caligo which caused her to erupt in tears. This caused even more yelling from her father and even some harsh glares from her mother. Scared and very upset, Cali fled the house. She went to her favorite spot in the park and climbed a tree. Her friends found her there and comforted her until her tears ran dry and she was feeling better. Soon her brother arrived, saying he had talked to Gladio and Gemma and they weren't going to make her go. A few days later her brother left, and Caligo spent as much time away as possible to make sure her parents cooled down. Young Adult Soon her parents seemingly forgot about the incident, and Caligo lived a happy life. Caligo loves to go shopping and play games, and often hosts competitions in the park. She still lives with her parents, and occasionally sees her brother. To be continued... Relationships 'Gladio-' the relationship with her father is slow, and Caligo is too scared of him to build it up much '''Gemma- '''the relationship is ok, as Gemma normaly follows Gladio's lead. '''Ferrum- '''the relationship is fairly good, considering that throughout school the two weren't close at all, and only occasionally did they stand up for another. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MistWings